


On Your Marks

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Daughter of Gotham [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlea is keeping her ear on Harvey, and facing other problems as 'Batman' gains notoriety with the Commissioner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Marks

Ashlea sat down in the cave, her arm throbbing from a fracture, and studied the images on her search for these other costumed individuals popping up all over the world. It almost felt like the legendary JSA was being reborn, but she had reservations. How could she know who to trust in her fight, and who was stringing the public along for fame and fortune?

She looked down at the cast on her arm; Leslie had lectured her again about this path. She could hide the cast in the suit, but for work? She was going to have to come up with a probable excuse for it. Then again, those bruises that had already been noticed were setting her up for a fine reputation as being more than slightly clumsy.

"Oh look, there are more patrons for your masquerade," Alfred commented as he placed a bowl of soup on her good side, with a mug of warm tea.

"Yes, but how do I tell their intentions, Alfred?" She was still recalling just how she had broken her arm, trying to stop a masked sniper who was willing to kill to make headlines. No matter how good the intentions, there had to be justice! No vigilante could just kill the bad guys and walk away a free man… or woman.

Alfred remained at her side, considering. "Actions do speak loudly, Miss Ashlea. Study them, see what they offer to their cities, and perhaps one day, you shall not walk the night alone."

Ashlea nodded at that, before giving him a slight smile. "I don't know about that last. It's shaping up to be more of a boy's club than not."

"Ahh, but who is to say that there is not more than one girl playing with the boys on their level, so to speak?" Alfred pointed out before adjourning above.

That was a point to ponder, as Ashlea went back to studying her supposed peers.

* * *

Batman narrowly avoided the tightening noose of the police force seeking not just the suspect but the vigilante tonight.

Number one enemy?

Gotham's own protector?

Ashlea's head reeled even as she got herself hidden up high among the grotesques of the old architecture.

Using her binoculars carefully, she saw that the boys in blue had at least caught and taken in the suspect in the string of high profile arsons. She just wished she could understand why the city was out to clip the Bat's own wings.

* * *

"Thanks, Ash, for being my date." Harvey leaned in and brushed a kiss across her cheek once she settled in at the table. "It's remembering who I can and can't be seen with alone that's driving me up the walls, and a rising star like Gordon is on the can't list."

She rested her hand on his as they settled, smiling at her friend, one of the few young men in her social circle that she legitimately enjoyed spending time with. "Harvey, dear, you only ever have to ask."

"Can't risk you being too connected to me, sweets," he said, trying to not look too harrowed. "I'm getting damn close to breaking this case in half, and that means the big fish are biting back."

That was alarming, but none of her fear for Harvey came to her eyes as she shook her head, feigning a lack of understanding. That reassured Harvey more, and they settled to wait for their lunch date.

A few minutes later, Jim was slipping into the chair opposite them, looking nearly as pinched in the face as Harvey. "Sorry to be running so late; another meeting about the rise in vigilantism in the city."

Harvey grimaced. "Twice as much work for your boys. Wouldn't it be better to not worry about the ones who are just going to invoke the old protection laws?"

Jim shrugged. "You know my opinion, Harvey. I want things inside the books, but even I have to admit the order to catch this Batman is starting to sound like an obsession from the bigwigs. Commissioner Loeb is adamant he's a huge threat." He then cleared his throat and gave Ashlea an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Miss Wayne. Shop talk and all."

"Oh I don't mind. I know you and Harvey have mutual interests in cleaning this town up," she said with a smile of her own. "And I insist you call me Ashlea."

"Sorry… Ashlea," Jim told her, responding to that smile despite his focus on work. "Now, let's see about getting some food ordered before we talk about anything else, Harve?"

"Seconding that opinion," Harvey said with relish.

* * *

//What did I do to make you so intensely interested in me?// Ashlea wondered, even her mental 'voice' soft as she let herself into the police Commissioner's office in the wee hours of the morning.

Carefully keeping her gloves in place, Ashlea moved through the shadows, taking snapshots -- with the potent spy camera from one belt compartment -- of everything in the office. She didn't remember anything that should have tied directly into the Commissioner's life… unless the man was on the payroll of one of the mafia bosses.

If that was the case, Harvey and Jim Gordon had far bigger worries than just getting their cases to trial.

Corrupt people were often careless, and Ashlea photographed each page of the current month in the appointment book she found. Later, in the cave, she'd search through the names in it.

With any luck, for Harvey's sake, she'd find the lead they needed to tie everything together.

* * *

_"Sorry I can't make it against the odds after all, sweets. Promise to make it up to you in a couple of days, Ash. Too much work."_

Ashlea frowned as she listened to the message Harvey had left. She then looked at Alfred. "I can't go alone. I'll just have to cancel."

"You most certainly will not, Miss Ashlea. It is one of the premier social engagements of the year, directly connected to the Wayne Foundation efforts," Alfred informed her. "Leave it to me to find you a suitable escort."

"Alfred, I don't…" Ashlea protested.

"...have any need to worry over it. Go finish preparing for your night, and I will look through your little black book," Alfred said with such firm authority Ashlea had to concede the stage to her guardian.

* * *

Ashlea had never suspected that Alfred would go to this extreme, but she entered the atrium to find Alan Scott, media mogul and head of GBC, waiting for her.

"Miss Wayne. You do look lovely. I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am for your willingness to fill in as my date tonight, since my wife is ill," the charming, much older man said.

"I do hope she recovers quickly, but after all your philanthropic efforts, how could I not offer, given the situation?" Ashlea said without faltering at all. //Alfred, you are a sly fox.// Ashlea would have an impeccable date of irreproachable reputation, and she also had access to one of the few media men in Gotham that might just give her an honest glimpse into current affairs. She let him take her arm, and prepared for an interesting night.


End file.
